The Giant's Revenge Ch 5
Chapter 5-I'm a 12 year old action hero I thought Argus was just a demi-god son of Zeus, who was named after the ancient one, who stayed at Camp year round. But Argus was the ancient hundred-eyed one. We were walking toward the Camp van, when I saw him and stopped short. "Uh, Ryan," I said. He looked back and motioned for my come on. "What's the problem?" He asked. I nodded toward Argus as Castor got in the back. "Oh," he said, "That's Argus." "Ya, but the original hundred-eyed one?" He just shrugged like, What are you gonna do?' '''I just stared at him like he was crazy, but eventually got in the van, best part, I was sitting next to Argus. When we got the train station, Argus wrote down something, and handed it toward Castor, she read it and told us what it said. "There should be a train going to Pennsylvania, from there, we take another train to Ohio. Then Illionois. Then in Chicago we can find a horse ranch. Ask for a girl named Katie Gardiner. From there, we're on our own." Ryan just shrugged again, and walked away, Castor thanked Argus and ran toward Ryan. I just looked at him in the eye-''s, ''and just walked away. There was a train to Pennsylvania, and when we went to get the tickets, the guy looked at us. "Where's your parent's little kids?" He showed us a fake smile. "Our parnets are on there way, they told us to go ahead and get tickets for ourself." Castor said. She seemed all innocent and girly. The guy looked around, but didn't see anything. He looked at us like he wanted to smack us. Ryan coughed, but snapped his fingers at the same time. I swear you could of heard it back at Camp. Then Ryan smiled and spoke. "We'd like three tickets to Pennsylvania please." The guy took the money from Ryan with a blank look on his face. And haned us the tickets. I then heard him mutter about a good ride. We boarded the train, and I looked at Ryan. "What'd you do back there?" He looked at me quizically. "The whole snapping of your fingers, the guy had a blanklook on his face?"He then seemed to understand. "Manipluating the Mist. The Mist is what make mortals stop seeing what thigns really are. So, if you bought your sword out, these people might see a bat, or a lacrosse stick. My trident my appear as a fishing pole, or a surfboard. A centaur will appear as a horse. Some demigods can be able to manipulate it, so it's like hypnotizing people." On that, we plunged into the darkness of a tunnel. Ryan yawned and closed his eyes. I looked over at Castor, and she was napping to. I almost had a heart attack when she spoke up. "Stop staring at me." I was shocked she knew I was looking at her, but eventually took a nap as well. I woke up when the train screeched to a stop. We were above ground, and plains rolled in the distance. A river sanked to our right. I woke Ryan and Castor up, and looked ahead for any si of danger. And of course, the front of the train blew up & was ripped off, and fire blew through the train. Luckily, I got Every out of the train section thing in time. Castor looked back back and screamed. I looked back and the Hydra was ripping it's way through the train. I got everyone outside, and drew Inferno. Ryan got his trident, and Castor grew a vine whip. The Hydra ripped of the train section we were on, and looked at us. It opened it mouth and breathed fire at us. Suddenly a wall of water from the river rose and crashed into us and the Hydra. When the water receded, it was wet and silent. I looked around, everyone was alive, wet and coughing, but alive. I looked ahead, and the Hydra was mad. It opened all of it's mouths, and breathed fire. Then a wall of rock surrounded us. It receded and the Hydra was charging at us, then vines grew and wrapped the Hydra to the ground. It struggled, thrased, and blew fire, it seemed the vines were working, but it eventually ripped out of the vines. It blew fire and stood up, it looked at us, and frowned, if a Hydra can frown. "Stay back," I said. They looked at me like I was crazy. Which, truthfully, I was. "Just stay back," I continued, "Stay back and get those people out of the way." Castor didn't hesitat, she ran off, while Ryan looked at me, I just narrowed my eyes. Then he nodded and ran back. I looked back at the Hydra creeping forward. It's heads looked at Castor and Ryan taking the people away. I shouted at it, "Hey, over here!" It looked at me and breathed fire. If you've ever been blasted with fire, you know how I feel. A giant column of red-hot fury came to me. After intense pain, half my shirt was gone, and I was in my underwear. I looked down, then back at the Hydra. "You're. Going. Down." I ran at him, sword raised, shield ready to block anything. I dug my sword in the ground, and lifted myself into the air. I landed on one of it's head, and ripped the sword out of the ground. As I bought it down to strike, I realized it was on fire. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same skeletal warriors as before. They looked at me awaiting an order. I shouted above the Hydra and said, "Attack Hydra!" They growled, and attacked. Every time ''they cut off a head, two more took it's place. When I'' cut a head, the neck flopped to the ground, lifeless. The last head was thrasing taking out skeletal warriors, but they kept reforming. I eventually came down on the head, but it moved. I rolled forward. Turned around, and slashed at the head. It cut it's eye, and it breathed fire. I raised my sheild, and ducked to the right. I swong my sword, just cutting it's neck. It Swong it's head at me, but I ducked, and when it's head was to mt left, I sliced it off. And instead of burning, it dropped to the ground, and the body turned to dust. I kicked the head, but it just rolled over. "Nasty," I muttered. I went ot my bag, and pulled out some new pants. Ryan and Castor came running back, weapons drawn. They lowered them and Ryan looked around, his eyes came upon the head and he almost threw up. "That's disgusting," he said, "You taking it?" I didn't know what he was taling about, but I assured him I wasn't. Becaase the train was ruined, we just walked with the mortals behind us. When we came to the train station, everybody was conccerned. Asking what happened, why my shirt was burnt. Blah-blah-blah. We eventually got on our train, which for some reason was on time. This train ride was peaceful, no monsters, just centaurs playing in the fields. When he got to the tratin station, our train was on time again, creepy. The next train ride was long, so we went to sleep. But I had a dream. I was on a boat, with a hooded guy propelling us through the river. I was shouting at him, but he didn't care. We eventually came to a stop, but Cerberus stood in my path. He growled, but bowed and moved away. I passed through the Judgement Pavilion, say Thomas Jefferson, William Shakespeere, and some guy. Thomas Jefferson smiled at me. I kept walking, until I came to a palace, to the right of it, was a deep pit. It seemed, like, it was, alive. Like it was, watching me. I shook off the idea as a voice spoke behind me. "Quite a beautiful palace isn't it?" I looked behind me and saw my dad. "The solstice," he continued, "You have until the summer solstice to stop Alcyoneus and save me." "Bu-but," I stammered, "That's only in two days!" "Don't blame me, I don't decide the days and the solstice." He said. "Just do it. And ''don't complain." He snapped his fingers, and I woke up. Ryan was leaning against the window, Castor was leaning against my shoulder. I was gonna move away, but she mumbled out a sentence. "Don't move. Tired." Sweet. I'm up at bat. Chapter 6-Horse Pegasi Ranch Category:The Giant's Revenge Category:Chapter Page